Family Surprises
by LittleDraco
Summary: When a Hybrid was found down by the river near the Cullen's house, Who is she and what is her big family secret. Set after BD2


Nothing interesting ever happened in the Cullen family anymore since the time with the Voltori. Renesmee has now grown up in the physical form of an eighteen year old, when she really was only ten years old, and was now allowed to go to high school with her family.

Today was Carlisle's day off at the hospital and Esme had the chance to spend the day together. Esme walked up the stairs and found her husband in his study reading a book that looked old and used.

"I am about to go off for a quick hunt, care to join me." Esme said calmly and smiled lovely. Esme didn't need to be a mind reader like her adopted son Edward was to know the answer to the question. Closing the book and placing it down and answered "I would be delighted to." and walked over and held her hand and walked peacefully out the door and dashed off into the forest up the hill.

Together they pair hunted two deer's, a lion and a bear though Esme insisted on hunting grown males, since there were deer's with fawns. She couldn't leave a child without a mother no matter the species, and Carlisle understands completely on her decisions. The Pair were beginning to head back when the couple found a sent in the air, it was a human, listening smelling and seeing where this person could be Carlisle found the source of this scent in a matter of minutes.

Down by the river there lying half in and out of the water was a teenager girl who looked no older then seventeen. She was wearing a plain dark green t-shirt and light denim shorts and was missing one sneaker that most likely floated away in the river, she had long brown hair that covered most of her back.

Carefully looking down at her Carlisle noticed just how bad she was hurt, there was a small amount of dried up blood on the rock where she must have landed.

"Darling, head back to the house and grab the bed out into my office, all go and bring her home." Carlisle asked and Esme kissed him on the cheek and dashed off home as quickly as she could. Both Carlisle and Esme knew they couldn't leave her lying there dying.

Carlisle jumped down from the hill and came closer, the first thing he noticed was the faint heartbeat, the next thing he noticed was a familiar smell, Carlisle then clicked it was a Hybrid half vampire and half human. Listening to the surroundings there was no one around for miles. Picking up the Child in his arms and adjusting to give her the support she needed. Carefully running as fast as he should, Carlisle reached the house in a matter of minutes.

Upstairs in Carlisles office Esme had just finished grabbing out the bed and placed a white sheet on the top, just in time because Carlisle came in with the girl and placed her down. Esme looked at her and noticed something, her smell "she is half human" she whispered in shock.

Moments later Carlisle and Esme could hear cars coming, a sign that the teenagers are home. Esme decided to leave the office and go down stairs and explain the family's new visitor to them. Carlisle on the other hand had cleared off the blood and placed a mask on her to help get her breathing again and surprisingly she is responding quickly and in only half of an hour she was beginning to wake. Carlisle sat in the room the entire time while the others downstairs were discussing the day.

"it's not like anything interesting happens at school, the only thing that was of any interest was chasing that other vampire, we ended up losing him but the wolves know to watch out for him, I think he is going to become trouble." Edward calmly said as he looked over to his daughter. Nessie stood up from where she was sitting and placed her hand onto her grandmother's check showing her the intruder and noticed that where about in the forest this was, it was placed a few miles from the river. Edward listened to Esme's thoughts and was now thinking the same thing. The family looked up and all heard that this girl was waking up

"why don't we ask her if she had anyone with her" Esme added as they all got up and headed to Carlisle's office.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does. **

**This is my first Twilight fic to reviews are always thanked and planning to update weekly. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
